dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Lorena Marquez (New Earth)
The two managed to locate the other survivors of the quake as well as Geist, the scientist responsible for the catastrophe. They had no choice but to begin rebuilding the city as 'Sub Diego'. When Ocean Master switched lives with Aquaman, Lorena assumed the identity of Aquagirl, adopting an aquatic costume and changing to bare feet, from this point in time, onward. After Aquaman exposed Ocean Master's scheme, Lorena kept her Aquagirl costume and identity, and the two carried on protecting 'Sub Diego'. In the months following "Infinite Crisis", Aquagirl briefly joined the Teen Titans, but her tenure was very brief, and she spent most of it engaged in arguments with Hawk. Lorena also assisted Steel in launching an attack on Lexcorp when Natasha was captured by Luthor. She later resurfaced back in Sub Diego as one of the few citizens still able to breathe water. She journeyed to Poseidonis to mourn the death of Aquaman's son Koryak. She then joined the new Aquaman, Cal Durham, Tempest, and the new Topo in another voyage to Sub Diego. At some point later, Aquagirl was among a group of young metahumans that were captured by the Terror Titans and were, at the behest of the Apokoliptian Gods on Earth, brainwashed into becoming gladiator-type combatants to serve and fight in the Dark Side Club. Aquagirl was defeated twice; the first time by Ravager and the second time by Terra. Eventually, she and the others were liberated by Miss Martian and Lorena joins the survivors in the trek back to Titans Tower to recuperate. Once at Titans Tower, Aquagirl decides to rejoin as a member, having nowhere else to go and no purpose in life. While there, Lorena has some immediate friction with Bombshell and The Face; the former due to her rudeness and past betrayal of the Titans and the latter due to his perversion and sexual harassment of her and the other girls, leading Aquagirl herself to beat him into submission. Conversely, she gets along quite well with the remaining teen heroes, becoming especially close to Static and Blue Beetle. With the latter, she regularly flirts with him in their native Spanish despite his relationship with Traci 13 and at one point kissed him on the cheek to comfort him after losing Red Devil. With Static, due to his own status as a Club victim and his genuine earnestness as a person, she shares a strong, kindred chemistry and shows much concern when he goes back to Dakota, sensing that he may be in danger. Aquagirl plays a pivotal role in helping Static and the Titans defeat Static's longtime enemy Holocaust. After the battle with Holocaust and Raven's abduction by The Wylde, Aquagirl, feeling useless, vents out her frustration by swimming, flirting with Superboy when he returns from a flight in order to deal with his own issues. Aquagirl is later assigned with Bombshell to enter the deep sea as part of a mission to rescue Raven, but are delayed when a sea creature mutated by Wylde's energy swallows them whole. Though Miss Martian manages to free them, as a result of an incident involving Wylde's extradimensional portal and Static defeating the Wylde, Lorena and Bombshell end up lost at sea. It is later revealed that Aquagirl and Bombshell had been rescued, but are now sidelined due to Wonder Girl not wanting to put them in any more danger until they become more experienced. | Powers = * : Following the sinking of San Diego, Lorena's DNA was fused with that of Aquaman, granting her a highly efficient biology. ** : Aquagirl has the ability to breathe underwater. Like Aquaman, Lorena has gills, which enables her to extract oxygen from water, while simultaneously eschewing carbon dioxide. ** : She also possesses enhanced density and muscle mass, allowing her to survive at ocean depths that would prove unsafe for normal humans. ** : Due to her underwater training as well as her toughened muscles her strength has been enhanced beyond human means. ** : As a denizen of the sea, Lorena and others like her are adapted to have enhanced senses that allow them to see and hear things underwater better than regular humans would be able to do. | Abilities = * : She was trained by Aquaman in basic combat as well as being tutored on the go. * : Lorena Marquez has a keen deductive mind, a quality that earned her the respect of Aquaman. * : Despite being an adept swimmer, after being sunk and changed by Sub-Diego she has been able to swim in underwater combat and keep up with the likes of Aquaman, Mera and Aqualad. * : Lorena has used an Atlantean trident since joining the Teen Titans and has grown proficient in it's use. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Atlantean Trident | Notes = | Trivia = * In a futuristic storyline entitled "Titans Tomorrow", Lorena was shown as an adult using the name, Aquawoman. Her costume consisted of the familiar gold and green uniform worn by her predecessor, Aquaman. In this future era (approximately 2015 AD), the Teen Titans take a more hard line and arguably Fascist approach to crime-fighting, encapsulating an attitude that is commonly attributed to super-villains rather than heroes. During one of the storyline's more poignant scenes, Aquawoman is present as her comrades go to lengths to torture their old nemesis, Deathstroke. As Aquawoman, Lorena appears first in , then in -19. * She only displays marine telepathy in her future self, she has yet to show any ability to do so as a teenager. | Recommended = * Aquaman (Volume 6) #16-present * Teen Titans: The Future is Now | Wikipedia = Aquagirl | Links = * Aquagirl biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Aquagirl fan page }} Category:Hybrid Characters Category:2004 Character Debuts